


Décision d'un loup-garou

by LucanaelDelSayan



Series: Entre chien et loup [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Marauders' Era, Pining
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-08
Updated: 2015-05-08
Packaged: 2018-03-29 14:23:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3899554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LucanaelDelSayan/pseuds/LucanaelDelSayan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rémus pense à Sirius.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Décision d'un loup-garou

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into English available: [The Werewolf's resolve](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3950911) by [LucanaelDelSayan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LucanaelDelSayan/pseuds/LucanaelDelSayan)



> Une de mes toutes premières fanfics.

Sirius Black

Plus grand que moi, musclé (juste ce qu’il faut), yeux bleus, cheveux noirs mi-longs

A un sourire magnifique quand il rit  
Un sourire malicieux quand il prépare un mauvais coup  
Un sourire crispé à cause d’un fou rire contenu quand il est réprimandé par Mc Go  
Un sourire maussade quand il ne peut pas sortir  
Un sourire diabolique quand il croise des Serpentards  
Un sourire coléreux quand on parle de sa famille

Considéré comme l’un des sex-symbols de l’école  
Couche avec n’importe qui, que ce soit des filles ou des garçons, peu lui importe

Mais son cœur reste inaccessible, il oublie le nom de ses partenaires après une semaine, ils ne comptent pas à ses yeux  
Nous, on compte pour lui  
Nous c’est James Potter son « frère jumeau », Peter Pettigrow, et puis moi bien sûr

Moi, je veux que Sirius soit à moi, qu’il ne regarde que moi, qu’il ne touche que moi  
Je le veux parce que j’ai besoin de lui  
J’ai besoin qu’il me sourit pour me rassurer  
Qu’il fasse des bêtises ou raconte des blagues idiotes pour me faire rire  
Qu’il me sert dans ses bras pour me protéger des gens, de leur regard qui m’effraie  
Qu’il me dise que je suis le seul à ses yeux, dans son cœur pour me donner une raison de vivre

Alors même si c’est égoïste, même si je ne le mérite pas, même si d’autres personnes seraient bien mieux pour lui  
J’aurais le cœur de Sirius et l’emporterais avec moi quand je partirai dans l’autre monde

Je m’appelle Rémus Lupin  
Aujourd’hui j’ai seize ans  
Aujourd’hui j’ai enfin trouvé un sens à ma vie  
Aujourd’hui j’ai pris la décision qui éclairera mon existence ou me fera définitivement sombré dans les ténèbres

FIN


End file.
